


Photographic travel

by Tallburntbacon



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Government, Government Conspiracy, Multi, Original Fiction, POV Original Female Character, School, Superpowers, Villains to Heroes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:54:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29637012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tallburntbacon/pseuds/Tallburntbacon
Summary: Briar Fox is a completely ordinary girl with no aspirations, no skills and nothing unique about her...other than the fact she has superpowers.She can travel through photographs, a power that hasn't helped her life in any way, shape or form.but soon enough, after meeting a team of unusual super powered folk, she enters a war with a corrupt, murderous government
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't going to be continued, it is just a short beginning of a story.

My name is Briar Fox and as long as I can remember I have had the ability to travel through paintings, photos, basically anything with a still, unmoving, frozen picture. Even patterns although it isn’t much fun seeing as it’s just me stuck in one place surrounded by the pattern.   
Anyway, this power has barely had a dent on my life. I’ve thought many times before about revealing it but then I remember the others with powers in the world. It is commonplace to be burned at the stake for even being suspected as a ‘witch’. However, in some countries, that punishment is being banned but then being replaced with experimenting on the super powered humans.   
I wouldn’t say we’re ‘witches’ more so we’re weirdos who were born unlucky. If I had the choice, I wouldn’t want to born with it but I can’t change the past so I just have to live with it.  
I haven’t used my power’s in two years. The last time I did, I’d almost gotten caught. I was fourteen years old and really wanted to go to Disney land again. I once went when I was eight and my family still had the pictures somewhere so I took them and suddenly, I was soaring through the air on several rollercoasters, meeting my favourite characters and enjoying fireworks displays. Of course, I could only be there for a couple hours before my parents got suspicious and came to check on me in my room.  
Sometimes I think my power is too powerful but there are some drawbacks. These pictures are treated like memories, anything I do in the picture world will not have any effect on the real one, I could murder someone and nothing would happen… but I haven’t tested that. And, when I come back to the real world, my head hurts like I’ve just sat ten exams at once. Other than that, I’ve always enjoyed using my powers… only when no one’s around though.  
I’ve never told anyone about them because…I don’t really know why but I do know just existing with these powers, whether I use them or not, I could be executed.  
Despite all this, my life is really boring especially since I banned myself from using my powers. I just wake up, go to school, eat then go back to sleep. I work for nothing, what’s the point in having aspirations if you could be killed any day for something you couldn’t control?   
The day I find something that actually gets me to feel excitement is the day I throw away this old life.   
As always, I walked to school, my head down, my hands in my pockets and my earphones in. Then, per usual, I went through my school day and soon got home to just lie in bed with my existential dread.   
Everything was frozen, it barely felt like there was any life in the house at all. Nothing was happening.  
DING DONG.  
The TV brought me out of my stupor. Shit! That sound means another execution was happening. I don’t know if the government thinks people enjoy watching them or want to discourage other power users but every burning in my country is played live to all TV’s.   
The number of executions isn’t high but it’s at a steady rate. Five executions per month on average. From what I can tell, powers aren’t genetic and have been showing up all throughout time so there is no real explanation for why they exist. It’s just a coincidence some kids are born with them.   
I turned on my Tv and this time, the accused was a young man. No matter how many times I see it, I hear their screams, it’s still horrifying. The last execution got a lot of backlash towards the government because it was a ten-year-old girl. Yet, despite the parent’s pleas, they still went on with it.   
“Harry Murphy. Executed for use of powers, talking to one’s mind without consent.” A robotic voice spoke first.  
It was routine. They would tell you the accused’s name, their crime and then their power. It didn’t do much but get rid of any lingering hope inside me but at this point I’d lost that years ago.  
“You’re sick! All of you!” the man wailed as the head witch finder brought in the gasoline. It seems they wanted this burning to hurt.  
As always, the accused protested and thrashed but as always, had no chance of escape from the binds.   
“All you Power users watching!”  
This caught my attention. Never before had the accused actively talked to the power users watching. Rarely, they might speak to certain people who aren’t there in person and blame them but never a direct message for powered people.  
“You’re strong enough to revolt! Listen to me!”  
What? Suddenly, a voice spoke into my mind,  
‘People of Lomde!’ that’s my country, there’s only around one million people in it.  
‘Meet at the capital, the forest behind Yorkrow secondary school. Two days from now, 7:00pm. Someone will meet you there. Make sure no one follows you. If you can’t make it, we’ll find you, eventually. Hopefully, someday we can-.’  
It was cut of out of nowhere. I focused back at the TV and was soon met with Deafening scream. Another one dead.  
Still, it’s not like nothing came of it. For the first time in years, I felt a glimmer of hope inside.  
“I’m sorry ladies and gentlemen.” The head witch finder spoke, “it seems we allowed this man to used his powers before his death. If any suspect activity is noticed, please contact us immediately.”  
Then the TV went back to regular programming. This is certainly an intriguing turn of events. It seems I’ve found something exciting, and it’s all going to start outside my school.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
I did the same thing I always do in the spare two days before the meeting. I got up, I went through my school day and soon I was home to my hub of solitude. I must’ve seemed happier than usual as my twin brother came up to me upon my entry.  
“What’s up with you? Ever since Wednesday, you’ve been super giddy. Did you really enjoy the execution that much? You sick fuck.” Her brother, Damian, barely looked away from his phone.  
“No…I just feel really joyous.” I set down my bag and tried to make it clear I didn’t want to talk about it but as always, he went for the most annoying option.   
“Joyous? Jesus Christ, I forgot how you spoke like a playwright. It’s been too long since we’ve just had a chat Briar so c’mon. Let’s talk. Are you happy because…”  
My heart skipped a beat anticipating his question.  
“Are you happy because you have a crush at school?” he said in a way that clearly showed he was trying to tease and embarrass me.  
I blinked and froze in awkwardness. Soon came my reply, “What…wait no. if you think I’d even remotely tolerate any of the greasy, sweat covered, incoherent buffoons in our school then you’re beyond incorrect.”  
Damian was silent for a second, “what about that girl you’re always hanging around?”  
I felt my face burn up at the thought of Bella. She was lovely girl and someone I would dare say was actually a friend of mine. Her hair was silky, shoulder length and a cool blonde and her eyes, that could make anyone cower, were a vibrant green. Her voice was like an angel that could put a thousand people to sleep and her violin skills could pass shame to even the most esteemed of players and her-.  
I responded before he could get any ideas, “no. I don’t have a crush. Those are just petty, romanticized ideas of love that will never be fulfilled fully by anyone in this Earthly plain.”  
“Okay, okay, just stop talking. Your voice is annoying me.”  
I knew he didn’t like it when I dragged on my responses and I knew he would end the conversation. He always does that whenever we talk so I’m used to it. Finally, I made it to my room to sit in comfortable silence.   
The next day was a lot less eventful. I spent my break watching Bella talk to her other friends and then spent my lunch talking, one on one, with her in the playground. Her friends soon came to interrupt us and take her away but I’m just happy I got to spend some time with her.   
I wouldn’t say she’s exciting but being near her did give me butterflies in my stomach. It can drive me to some really strange things.   
We met when we were in the same class in first year and soon these indescribable feelings started. I once took a picture of her just so I could talk more with her when I went home…but of course, she doesn’t remember the hour we spent together. I realised that was pretty obsessive the next day and I haven’t done it since but it was nice to chat with someone knowing no consequences of that conversation will carry on to the real world.  
These feelings are unlike anything I’ve felt previously. With my family, I feel no emotion. I don’t love them but I don’t hate them. They can be pretty rude sometimes so I’d rather have it that way. Where they can’t access my heart to hurt it. With my past friends, I only hung out with them to pass time during school. Yes, we had some good times but then we all went to different schools and I haven’t seen them since. That clearly showed how much they valued my time and attention.   
But with Bella, I feel like I’m capable of loving, maybe one day but… it’s not like it would be with her. I’m incapable of petty crushes, incapable of feeling emotions towards people, at least for now… I don’t even know what love feels like.  
Damian’s words stuck with me and sent me into a disoriented frenzy of confusion. Is this what love feels like? I thought it would be more. More magical, more heart-warming, more… now I’m talking like those love sick school girls.   
I took a deep breath and watched as she walked away. Maybe these feelings will develop. Maybe, in due time, we’ll be something more.  
The next day came and I woke up feeling ecstatic. By 6:30pm, I was preparing myself for the meeting. I had no idea what to expect. What if it was a trap? What if they pushed me out? What if they didn’t like me… why should I care what they think? I don’t even know who I’m talking about, I should stop worrying.   
I stood in my bathroom gathering my confidence. The mirror showed me my long, straight, coal-coloured hair up in a perfect braid. When I was younger, one of my friends loved wearing that hairstyle but couldn’t put it up herself so I learned to do it. My eyes were a sparkling violet, it freaked out my parents a bit when I was younger but I love it. It makes me unique.   
I donned a normal blue, long sleeved shirt and jeans. In a crowd of super powered strangers, I don’t want to stand out.   
7:00pm came and soon I arrived in the woods. Birds tweeted around me, causing fear to spread through every limb in my body. My phone flashlight was the only light I had, it was very ominous. The light from the school got further and further away. Everything smelt damp, like a wet dog, possibly because it was raining earlier that day.   
Maybe this was a mistake. Suddenly, I remember a river far, far behind the school. I’ve never been there but I once heard someone in my class talking about this grand, ancient, house that was haunted.   
My trek continued until I arrived at my destination. The crumbling house. It was pretty big but the back yard, surrounded by a sturdy, wooden, red painted fence. There were several voices coming from over there. I could barely make out what was being said but I did hear what sounded like a middle aged man say,  
“This is stupid! There’s no hope! We’ll always be hunted! There’s no point in trying!”  
I guess I’ve got the right place. Taking a deep breath, I knocked on the fence’s gate. It was big enough for me not to see through. Soon enough, someone opened the gate and I got a full view of everyone in the meeting.  
There were about fifty people here. I didn’t expect too many people to be able to get here in such short notice but this is a lower number than I thought it would be. People were probably too scared. Makes sense, I was hesitant to come but in the end, I just went for it.  
There was an array of people; from all ages, from all races, from all genders. Some were wearing business suits while others, like me, were wearing casual clothes. Some looked like they rushed to get here.  
“Hello. This is a private meeting so unless you have a reason for being here.” A 20-something spoke to me.  
“OH! I’m here for the powers thing.” I replied.  
The man shushed me, putting a lot of emphasis on his finger he put up to his mouth, “don’t say it that loudly.”  
“…but you guys were being louder. I could hear you arguing from out there.”  
The man went silent until shouting at the top of his lungs, “BLASPHEMY! We will be our own demise! We must evacuate!”  
Before the man could continue, a teenage boy stepped in and quieted him, “Luci, chill. It’s fine.” He turned to me, “You have a power?”  
I nodded furiously, my hands fidgeting with my sleeve.  
“Well then, welcome to our revolution. We were just waiting for more to arrive but it’s twenty minutes past the meet up time and I think we might as well get started.”  
Walking away, he gestured for me to follow him. I looked over at the group he was leading me to. Everyone seemed to separate off into different ones, either talking or standing in silence waiting. There were four people waiting for me, the teen and the man.   
My gaze immediately went to Meredith Fernsby. She was a short girl that I recognised from my class. I didn’t expect her to have powers but at the same time she refused to let anyone get close to her. She spent her lunchtimes alone and reading. There were times where I felt bad for her and thought about talking to her but anyone who even tried to was quickly brushed off and ignored in favour of the latest book she had.  
Her hair was a light brown with the tips dyed pink. Her skin was that of a mixed kid but when I saw her parents pick her up, they were two white dudes. She’s probably adopted. Anyway, her eyes were deep brown like a brown bear and were covered by her red, circular glasses.   
I didn’t know anyone else there.   
“Hi, I’m Alistair Murphy and we’re the Resistance against the mistreatment of powers.”  
I inquired, “R.A.T.M.O.P? There’s only fifty people here. How big is this resistance? Because I don’t exactly think it’s going to work against the government.”  
Alistair went straight faced, “It’ll work. It has to, for our sakes. I don’t want any more people to die because of this. The resistance was formed by my brother, Harry… he was executed two days ago. His dream was to live in peace with non-powered humans and now it’s mine too. We have lists of every powered human in the world, our goal is to protect them and protest, if needs be violence will be used, against the witch finders.”  
My breath faltered. This has happened before. Many times in history powered people have fought back but every time they fail. We have a term learning about it in history. This wouldn’t end well… but just maybe, just maybe there’s a chance for success.  
“I’m sorry for your loss, Alistair. I’ll try my hardest to help in any way I can.”   
He gave an empty laugh that sounded like it scratched his throat, “Yea, thank you…I don’t know your name yet. Tell me, what’s your name?”  
“I’m Briar Fox. It’s nice to meet you. I’m excited to be joining your resistance.”   
By now, my excitement high had gone and I could barely bring myself to care about the conversation I was having. I just wanted to go home and sit on my bed in silence.   
“Hey.”  
Alistair brought me out of my haze.  
“You froze for a little bit. C’mon, I’ll introduce you to some of our most trusted members. My speech will commence in due time but for now, just some relaxation.”  
Relaxation? My kind of relaxation is watching TV, late at night, with some fast food and no interruptions from my family.  
“You’ve met Luci.” He brought me to the man who opened the door for me.  
He was so tall I could barely see his hair but I could tell it was in a buzz cut and dark brown. He had black skin and bright red eyes that shone like he was a were wolf during the full moon.   
“Hello,” he spoke to me, “I’m Lucille McCoy. I have the world record in fastest peanut eater in Lomde.” He oozed confidence.  
“…hi…Lucille, I’m Briar and I… have no accomplishments.”  
“To be expected of a child, I only started my training when I was eighteen and it took three years for me to reach my aspirations.” He gave a hearty laugh.  
I was getting kind of tired of this guy. If I wasn’t completely worn out and easily irritated, I’m sure I would’ve liked him but I just need some peace and quiet and I’m fairly sure he’s never even heard of it.   
“Do you also have powers?”  
Lucille replied, “yes, everyone here does. I can manipulate people’s emotions. Harry made sure to only talk to powered people’s minds. He got caught because he went through the minds of every person in Lomde and managed to get their names. We can’t let anything like that happen again.”  
I couldn’t help but nod along. It’s not like I disagree but… I don’t think there’s any hope in succeeding. Me and Alistair walked over to the rest of the group.  
“That’s Meredith.”  
She spoke, not looking me in the eyes, “hello.”  
“Hi Meredith. I’m Briar Fox, you might know since I’m in your class. If you didn’t know me by now, that’d be a bit rude.” I said in a teasing tone.   
Meredith was so timid and so easy to get flustered, it was very entertaining. Her small stature made her look very innocent and childlike.   
“OH. I’m sorry, I didn’t recognise you.” Her voice was very soft and made me feel like I was hugging a cloud.  
“It’s fine… what can you do?”  
“I…I… can touch people and make them have an anxiety attack.”  
Well… that’s a bit of a dark power for such a little angel.  
“Is that… is that always on?” I asked, a bit wary.  
“No, but I can’t control when it does turn on or when it turns off.”  
I tried to look like I felt bad for her but either she doesn’t like pity or I just looked really angry because she gave me a dirty look. Moving on, a girl giving me a death glare was standing next to Meredith. She looked like a giant compared to her.  
“Hello, I’m Briar Fox, it’s nice to meet you.” I extended my hand for her but she just stared at it.  
She replied, “Nora Abbot.”  
That was short and sweet… too brief for me but I guess she doesn’t like to talk. Her hair was dyed a purple that matches my eyes, it contrasted with her super pale skin. It was cut short to a shoulder level bob and a fringe covered her eyebrows. She looked like one of those kids who didn’t ironically wish to be a vampire. Her nails were painted a shiny purple. She had covered her face in makeup; heavy eyeliner, black lipstick, dull eyeshadow, so on. Her eyes were a blasting canary yellow, clearly contacts. This girl was shrouded in mystery, her real hair colour, her real eye colour, her power, she refused to tell me.   
Alistair tutted, “c’mon Abbot, you can give her more than that, can’t you?”  
All she did was shake her head. I realised I was getting nothing out of her and swiftly stepped over to my next acquaintance. He looked very boring and basic while simultaneously looking like everything I’ve ever needed in life. He stirred emotions in me that only Bella had done and I didn’t like it. How dare he!? It’s not like his perfect face looks like it belongs to an angel or his stupid smile gave me shivers.  
“Your face is turning red.” Alistair laughed causing me to pout, “this is Ellis Sweeney.”  
“Hi, my power’s attraction so don’t worry, everyone feels flustered around me.”  
“I’m not flustered!” I blurted out before I could even think, “…anyway, nice to meet you Ellis.”  
I focused on his features, trying my hardest not to get distracted. His hair was shoulder length and stuck out in all directions at the bottom, it was a pretty boring brown but none the less I loved it. His eyes captivated me, they were a deep, dark green, they were like a cavern filled with emeralds. He had black skin covered in freckles. He was wearing a really fancy black suit and had a blue backpack on his back.  
“What’s your power? There are some really powerful people here, some here have trained extensively with their powers and preparing in case someone attacks them.” Ellis’s voice shook my very soul and made me melt internally.  
“I can travel through photos.”  
“OH! Can you go into this photo of me and my ex and tell her she’s a bitch? I didn’t get the chance to before she left.” He held up his phone showing a picture of him and a blonde girl hugging.  
“I’m sorry but I can’t go into technology.”  
“Oh well, you already know mine. Attraction. It’s a bit annoying when I just want to relax in class and then all these people are just staring at me.”  
That would be embarrassing, I can’t imagine people actually noticing me in school. It does seem Ellis has a lot of charisma and enjoys talking to people but everyone needs their alone time.   
Ellis continued, “it’s useful however when I need to get some homework answers from the teachers. I like to spend my free times studying powers and who they affect and… how to get rid of them or how to contain them.”  
“Why would you want to get rid of them?” I asked.  
“…a lot of people here have powers that don’t exactly help them and, if anything, make their lives harder. You’ve met Meredith, my past couple partners haven’t exactly been truly in love with me, Abbot’s powers have gotten a lot of people hurt and there’s plenty more examples here. I’m sure your powers are just an extension to your life but… mine takes away from it.”  
“...ok…I’m going to move on now…I hope you succeed in your studies.”  
“Nice to meet you Briar.” He flashed me a smile causing me to blush.  
I walked away hiding my face so Alistair wouldn’t see how red it is. The last person in the row was a girl, about 5.8ft, eye level with me. She had bright red hair, possibly dyed, and tanned skin. The hair was tied back into two pigtails. Her eyes were a calming, fiery blue. She had a scar over her lip, it quivered as I stared into her eyes. She was wearing some very fancy, red, silk gloves.  
“Hello.” I greeted.  
“Hi,” the girl hesitated to reply, “I’m Millicent Kelly. It’s nice to meet you.”   
She was very timid and fidgeted with the hems of her sleeves.   
“So…what’s your power?”  
She halted and her breathing turned rigged. She looked like she was about to cry,  
“It’s-it’s-it’s-.”  
Alistair interrupted, “Millicent has-finds it difficult to talk about that ever since she was almost executed.”  
“…” I didn’t know what to say, I had so many questions, “how is she alive?”  
Alistair must’ve expected a different question because his eyes widened and mouth fell open.  
I continued, “There’s no way you can escape the government. Once they have you, you’re dead. How haven’t they found her.”  
He looked down at his feet, “she managed to escape because of her power and since then she’s been in hiding with Lucille and me.”  
“Do you live with Lucille?”  
“Yea, ever since my dad died me and my brother lived with Luci.”  
“Ok.” I didn’t have any other words.   
I have met more people here today than I have had friends in the past. Could I call these people my friends? No, more like associates. I’m only here to see this shit show as they try to get these moaning people to band together and fight against an undefeatable enemy.   
I looked at Alistair and now noticed his pretty features. His skin was a nice olive that was clear as the calm after the storm. He had eyes green like a lush forest during the summer and his hair was a lighter blond than his skin, it looked smooth. His hair was curly and covered with a black beanie, the fringe protruding out of the front of it. Unlike myself, he didn’t have any spots on his face and he had no freckles. He looked almost like a porcelain doll.   
“C’mon, It’s about time I start my speech.”   
Everyone collected from their groups into one big audience. I stood awkwardly beside Ellis, he gave me a confident smile.  
“Hey, what…what is he actually going to talk to us about?” I asked, whispering while leaning over.  
“He’s going to talk about the resistance.” Ellis looked me dead in the eyes. Now I know his power, it didn’t affect me as much.  
“Are you part of the resistance, El?”  
“Well…El?”  
“Oh sorry. I just thought…”  
“Oh, no, it’s fine. Yes, I’m part of the resistance.”  
Before I could say anything more Alistair had begun. He looked like a natural, charismatic guy up in front of anyone. No anxiety could be seen on his face at all.  
“Powered people! As we’ve told you, we’re the Resistance against the mistreatment of powers. Our goal is to end discrimination against those with powers and stop the executions. The government is corrupt and we need to fight back against it.”  
Grumbles spread throughout the crowd until a man spoke up, he looked to be in his 40’s,  
“Yeah but protesting means we’d reveal we’re powered people and the government is just going to arrest us. There’s no chance in doing that.”  
Lucille spoke in place of Alistair, “we don’t have to show our faces or anything, we can send anonymous messages and, if needs be, attack while hiding our faces.”  
This seemed to settle the man but others looked not too convinced. A girl with blonde hair spoke up, she looked to be around 18,  
“Yes, but how does that stop the government from finding us. They have the capabilities to detect when a power is being used, there’s no doubt we would be overrun by police and army before you could even count to ten.”  
An aura of tenacity swallowed the girl as she stood, unashamed, glaring at those at the front, “how do we know this isn’t a trap?”  
Alistair looked offended, “why would we lead you into a trap? We’re all people who have suffered here and I’m sure you all want it to end. It’s going to be difficult but if we at least try, we can accomplish something. I know, for a fact, that there are normal people who are in support of us.”  
The girl’s face scrunched with disgust before returning back to her glare, “what normal people are in support of you?”  
“That’s not important, what is important is that we try something. Even if it’s just a vandalism of parliament, we need to try something. I believe things can change.”  
“But there’s no chance in that happening.” Shouted someone behind me.  
Murmurs of agreement came from around me. I looked over at Ellis. He looked like he had just witnessed his mother running too slowly in a shooting only to be crushed by something and stuck in place and then… anyway, he didn’t look happy. Barely anybody had any hope for this plan and I agree. There’s no chance of change. We’re all just going to suffer for eternity, no safety, no comfort, no hope.   
The blondy spoke again, “there is a 0% chance of us succeeding. In the end, it’s just going to get us all killed.”  
With her words, a ruckus broke out as several people started complaining. The girl just smirked as she looked out at the crowd. I could barely hear anything with the noise but I did discern out some words,  
“You’re getting us killed.”  
“It’s a suicide mission.”  
“This was so useless.”  
I immediately felt bad for Alistair, who was trying to silence the aching crowd, Lucille by his side. It doesn’t matter how useless it was, at least he was trying.  
“HEY!” I shouted catching everyone’s attention, “what’s the harm in trying? Even if it goes nowhere at least we can say we tried. If we let this go, I’m sure you’ll wonder for the rest of your life what could’ve happened.”  
Now they were silent. Several people had their heads down in shame but some still held resilience.   
Blondy stared me down, “well I, for one, am in fear of my life and so, I’m leaving. Don’t try to contact me. I would advise the rest of you to join me unless you want to lose your life for no reason.”  
She left, causing everyone to leave… everyone but me and those I knew the name of. What a coincidence. It was a bit awkward because no one was saying anything. There was nothing to say. Everyone had just left and now we were the only ones willing to fight against the government. El had a dark cloud over his head, Alistair looked defeated, Lucille just stared at the floor and I was too disappointed to look at the rest.  
“Well that could’ve gone better.” El said.


End file.
